¿Qué ves?
by Tsubakiland
Summary: Puede que él no fuese ni él más popular o el más bonito, pero sus sentimientos, eran más fuertes que eso —. Puede que Sasuke sea bonito, pero tú, Shika… eres más que eso.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece. Sus personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto-san. Yo hago _todo_ sin fines de lucro. ¡En fin, no son de mi autoría!

**Summary: **Puede que él no fuese ni él más popular o el más bonito, pero sus sentimientos, eran más fuertes que eso —. Puede que Sasuke sea bonito, pero tú, Shika… eres más que eso.

* * *

**¿Qué ves?**

_«Me amas por lo que soy,__  
Como las estrellas sostienen a la luna.__» _— When I Look at You – Miley Cyrus.

-

**I (Único – Cuando miras hacia mí)**

Movio un poco el flequillo que tapaba su ojo, y suspiró. Estaba aburridísima en la floristería y, no es como si viniera un cliente, estaba sola. Dio una rápida mirada al lugar. Generalmente le encantaba estar allí… Respirar el aire y sentir el perfume floral, pues había variedad: Rosas, margaritas, lilas. De color rojo hasta el más imposible. También había unas pequeñas macetitas donde había pequeños arbolitos de cerezos aún no madurados. Pero, así y todo, se sentía muy aburrida.

Sonrió cuando escuchó el tintineo de la campanilla al abrirse la puerta y dirigió su vista allí. Shikamaru, con manos en bolsillos y cara de aburrido, se acercaba a ella.

—Hola Ino —saludó. Ino devolvió el saluda con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. ¡Sí, Shikamaru podría sacarla de allí y no tendría que inventar ninguna excusa! —. ¿Tienes algo que hacer? —preguntó.

Ella bufó —. No, ¿quieres salir? — Shikamaru asintió y, sacándose el delantal y guantes —las usaba para no mancharse con tierra cuando plantaba—, se acerco con él hasta la puerta, cambiando el cartel de "Abierto" por "Cerrado".

Caminaron por las calles sin ningún rumbo fijo, aunque, al mismo tiempo, sabían hacia donde iban. Divisaron a lo lejos el cartel de –Barbacoa Q– mientras charlaban sobre _nada_ en general.

—¿Chôji? —preguntó Ino, al verse que no estaba con Shikamaru.

—Tuvo misión —respondió él.

Se sentaron cerca de la ventana y pidieron a la camarera que se les había acercado —. Dime Shika, ¿A qué vino esto de querer salir conmigo?

Se encogió de hombros —. ¿Qué, no puedo invitar a mi _amiga_ a comer? —dijo él.

—Sí, si puedes invitar a tú _amiga_ a comer —bufó —. Pero podías invitar a otra también, ¿no? No creo ser tú única amiga.

—Eres en las que más confío, Ino. _La única_ — Ino sonrió y pudo observar como Shikamaru tenía un especial brillito en sus ojos. _Emoción_.

—Gracias, Shika —se sinceró y agregó con fuerza —. Se que soy incomparable.

—Hn, mujer problemática, ¿Qué hay de ti y tus "nuevos chicos"? —tanteó. Ino lo miró confundida. ¿Sus chicos? Shikamaru aclaró—: Tus novios, tus amigovios, tus… chicos.

—Pues, ahora nada, Shika. Es que… ya me gusta alguien —confesó con un carmesí suave en sus mejillas. Suspiro —. Pero creo que nunca se dará cuenta.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Por que él… él solo me ve como su _amiga_. _Me lo ha dicho_.

—No tienes que rendirte por ello, no si sabes si el corresponde o no —sonrió.

Su almuerzo fue bastante rápido, aunque tuvieron bastante tiempo para ponerse al corriente. Shikamaru era un Jonnin y no es que tuviera mucho tiempo para Chôji o ella, pero sabía que no era por que quería, no podía ya que Tsunade-sama lo mandaba de misión a misión.

Luego del almuerzo, caminaron un rato hasta llegar hasta una plaza. Se dirigieron al fondo, donde no había muchos niños jugando y se recostaron allí.

—Ino… —llamó Shikamaru.

—¿Sí?

—¿Por qué Sasuke?

—¿Por qué Sasuke? ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó confundida.

—Por qué lo elegiste a él… Y no a _mí_ — Ino se levantó sobre sus codos y lo miró unos segundos, analizando su expresión. Vio que el prefería mirar a los niños jugar más que a ella a la cara, pero, conociéndolo de tantos años, supo que decía la verdad - que se sinceraba. Luego, sonrió.

—Shika, tonto —Shikamaru la miro, Ino amplio aún más sus sonrisa —. Puede que Sasuke sea bonito… Bien, es bonito, "pero es un Uchiha", está en su sangre.

Shikamaru la miro un poco molesto —el Uchiha nunca le agradó en demasía, ocupaba mucho tiempo en los pensamientos de Ino—, pero cuando iba a replicar, Ino se le adelantó poniendo una mano al frente.

—En fin. Puede que Sasuke sea bonito —repitió, otra vez —, pero tú, Shika… Eres más que eso.

Por qué, que él no fuese el más bonito o popular, sus sentimientos a por él, eran más fuertes que eso.

—

* * *

¡Ta-dá! ¿Qué les pareció? Bien, no me quedó tan horrible… Aunque eso está a su criterio. Quise hacer un one'shot –o Drabble, lo que sea esto, tiene más de 700 palabras-, y bien, salió esto. Estoy enferma, mi dolor de garganta aguantable paso a rasposo y quemante. _In-so-por-ta-ble_. Aunque me ayudó a poder terminar el one'shot. Les recomiendo la canción When I Look at You, de Miley Cyrus. No es que yo sea muy fan de ella –ni de nadie de Disney en particular-, pero la canción es muy bonita y yo creo que tiene un gran significado, aparte de que la letra es hermosa. En fin, no me extiendo más.

Me cambié el nombre del profile: antes era **Heart'warrior** y ahora soy **Tsubakiland**.

Besos, Sophie.


End file.
